A Love til' the End of Time
by Saiyuki Himitara
Summary: Inuyahsa has betrayed Kagome in the worst way, will she find comfort in the arms of another man. How will Inuyasha react toward it. Why does Naraku want revenge against Sesshoumaru.R&R Please!
1. Happy New Year

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**A Love till' the End of Time**

**Chapter 1**

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic,I wasn't going to post it buit with the encouragement from a friend I decided otherwise. The story is finished so you won't have to wait long for an update. Be gentle, I hope you enjoy. >

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

* * *

It was early winter in Tokyo,Japan, the Christmas rush over and the New Year's Eve celebrations beginning. _New Year's Eve…a day you spend with your closest friends, family, and that special someone._

"Good morning Tokyo, it's snowing outside so if your going out you might want to wear that extra sweater, we have a few delays in…" That was all you heard before the clock radio went smashing into the wall. That was the third one this month.

"Kagome dear time to wake up we have a lot to do today," said Ms Higurashi from the kitchen downstairs.

"Coming mom, I'll be right down," said a sleepy 19 year old getting up from her bed and preparing for her morning ritual.

After Kagome finished showering, brushing her teeth, and putting on her clothes she headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Her jii-chan and otouta were already in the kitchen eating their breakfast. "Ohayou, Kagome did you sleep well," said her jii-chan. "Ohayou grandpa, I slept fine," said Kagome as her okaasan gave her a plate and they all ate in comfortable silence until the phone started ringing.

"That's probably Inuyasha, he said he'll call this morning," she said as she went to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Kagome"

"Ohayou Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, listen I am not going to be able to make it to the party tonight," said Inuyasha with a rushed voice.

"Why not Inuyasha, you know how important this is, and what about my mom, she's looking forward to seeing you," said Kagome angrily.

"Nothings wrong Kagome, look I got to go, I'll tell you about it later ok"

"Ok Inuyasha, b…" (click) "I wonder what's that about," thought Kagome as she headed back into the kitchen.

Her jii-chan and otouta were gone and her okaasan was at the sink doing the dishes. She went in and leaned against a chair. With a loud sigh, she flopped down on the chair. That's when her mother noticed she wasn't the only one in the kitchen. "What's wrong dear, was that Inuyasha on the phone," asked Ms. Higurashi turning to look at her daughter.

"Ya mom, he said he wont be able to make it to the party tonight. I am sorry, I know how much you've been looking forward to seeing him," said Kagome sounding disappointed.

"I am sure he has a good excuse for not coming dear," said Ms Higurashi, always the optimist.

Kagome and Inuaysha have been going out for a little over 3 years. They met in Kagome's sophomore year of high school and Inuyasha's junior year. At first, she didn't like his rude comments and his rash behavior but under all that bad boy attitude, she found he had a sweeter gentler part to his personality. And agreed to go out with him. Lately though; Inuyasha's been spending less time with her. She'll talk to Miroku later about it, they _are_ best friends.

"Are you ready Kagome," asked Ms. Higurashi

"Sure mom,"

Ms. Higurashi had some last minute shopping she had to do for the big party tonight, and Kagome decided to go with her.

After Ms. Higurashi and Kagome came back from the grocery store, Kagome went outside to go sit under her favorite tree to think. The God tree. It was called the God tree because legend has it a man climbed the tree and reached God. It's really a stupid legend she thought. Her otouta came and sat next to her, noticing the depressed look on her face he asked her "Oneesan what's wrong," She looked up to see her little brother staring at her with his large blue irises similar to hers, "Nothings wrong, just thinking," she said to him, giving him a smile. He ran off when he saw their fat cat Boyou waddling past. Kagome thought back to the time when she was that age. The tender age of 13, everything was so simple.

She decided to go back in the house and call her best friend Sango. She always called Sango when she was in these situations.

"Come on Sango pick-up…" "hello"

"Sango, this is Kagome"

"Hey whatsup Kagome"

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the manga café in a half-hour"

"Sure Kagome, but this can't wait till tonight."

"No, it's pretty important"

"Ok"

"See you there Sango bye."

When Sango made it to the café, she ordered a café latte and sat down in the chair next to Kagome, placing her café latte next to Kagome's coffee extra sweet.

"What's so important Kagome," asked Sango taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, lately Inuyasha's been acting different. This morning he called to tell me he wouldn't be able to make it to my mom's party. Have you noticed anything," asked Kagome.

"Ya I kinda have, I didn't want to say anything. Miroku and I noticed it a few weeks ago," said Sango looking out the window.

"I don't know what to do Sango, you know how Inuyasha is. The minute I say something to him he'll start jumping to conclusions," said Kagome with a frustrated groan.

"Why don't you go see him and ask him why he can't make it to your mom's New Year's Eve party? I mean she's been planning it for months Kagome," said Sango.

"Maybe I should call him first…" "NO! You march straight over to that bastards house and demand some answers," said Sango with determination.

Sango was always the tough one back in school. Her and Kagome have been friends since middle school. Sango always looked out for Kagome, being the stronger of the two. She could always count on her to have her back.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's house with a determined look on her face. It started to waver as she got closer to the door, she even started to turn around till Sango's encouraging words started running through her head_…'You march straight over to that bastards house and demand some answers.' _Kagome was so caught up in her reminiscing she didn't even notice that someone had opened the door and a tall figure stood their watching her with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you," came a smooth silky voice.

Kagome finally realized the door was opened and looked up to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall, atleast 6'5, he has long silky white hair that reaches down to his waist, any girl would kill to have hair that silky, the most piercing golden eyes she has ever seen, and the smoothest flawless skin ever. She started to go down and stopped at his chest. With the shirt he was wearing you could see his chiseled abs. She figured he's related to Inuyasha considering they had similar features. Inuyasha was more rugged with his looks though.

When he noticed she was checking him out he said in the most arrogant voice, "Do you like what you see," which made Kagome blush a tint red and mutter "jerk" under her breath. Which he heard, he smirked and asked her the question again.

She finally asked, "Is Inuyasha home," he asked who she was. "Higurashi, Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Realization dawned on his pretty face, "He's home but I am afraid…" "Good I need to see him," she pushed her way in and ran up the stairs, still embarrassed by his comment.

He stood their shaking his head disapprovingly looking at the stairs she had just run up. He closed the door and walked back in the living room to finish reading the newspaper.

As Kagome approached, Inuyasha's door she heard muffled noises coming from inside. "Inuyasha," she called opening the door.

"Oh Shit! Kagome it's not what it looks like," Inuyasha said jumping out of the bed.

There in the room Kagome saw Inuyasha with another girl, not just any girl but Kikyo her cousin and the biggest slut she has ever known. She's been trying to get back with Inuyasha since they graduated high school. She use to date Inuyasha before he started crushing on Kagome. Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo for her. That's why Kikyo doesn't like her little cousin.

"Inuyasha how could you…I thought…with her," Kagome said, holding back tears. "Kagome, I am sorry, hear me out please," said Inuyasha reaching for her.

"NO, DON'T EVER TOUCH OR TALK TO ME AGAIN," screamed Kagome running out of the room.

"Don't worry about her Yasha-baby she was know fun any way that's why you came back to me," said Kikyo grabbing Inuyasha who was trying to go after Kagome. "Let me go you stupid bitch, I was only with you because you were their," said Inuyasha running out the room after Kagome.

When he made it down the stairs and to the door, it was too late. Kagome was already gone. "DAMN," he said aloud. He heard his brother behind him say, "You are truly and idiot little brother." "How could you do that to me Sesshoumaru, you bastard? Why did you let her come up knowing damn well I was with Kikyo? Because of you she'll probably never talk to me again." In an instant Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha pinned to the door, "Don't blame me for your insolence. You're the reason that girl ran out of the house crying, not me." Dropping Inuyasha to the floor, he walked away.

Inuyasha layed their by the door thinking '_How could I have been so stupid, with Kikyo. I am so sorry Kagome. _

**That's it for the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	2. Happy New Year 2

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**A love till the End of Time**

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: OMG! I got my first review, it was a wonderful feeling knowing someone likes my story. Looking forward to many more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, butI can borrow the characters for my story.

I am not totally sure if this is how the Japanese celebrate New Year's but whatever, it fitted the story. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

After the incident with Inuyasha, Kagome went back home. She ran up the shrine steps in through the front door and up to her bedroom. Her okaasan tried to ask her what was wrong but she ignored her. Kagome didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Not after what she witnessed with Inuyasha.

'_How could he do this to me,' _she thought._ 'After everything we went through, all those years we spent together._ Her cousin Kikyo she could understand, she was the biggest whore in Japan. But why would Inuyasha cheat on her _with_ Kikyo. Did she mean that little to him?

Later that day Sango came by to see how things went with Inuyasha. "Oh Sango, it's over, me and Inuyasha are over."

Kagome was lying on her bed with her head in the pillow. Sango was sitting at her desk, trying to figure out what Kagome was talking about.

"What do you mean it's over between you and Inuaysha, Kagome," asked Sango moving to the bed.

"He betrayed me in the worst way. I caughthim inbed with Kikyo, they were having sex," said Kagome on the verge of tears. She looked to see Sango who had a stunned look on her face that quickly turned it to a pissed off look. "How could he do that to you Kagome?"

"I don't know, when I got to his place his brother answered the door, when he told me Inuyasha was home, I just ran up to his room. I heard noises coming from inside the room…I didn't even knock, Sango I just went in, and there he was with Kikyo."

Kagome was crying now, Sango was soothingly rubbing her back. "How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me, he said he loved me." "Maybe I should call Miroku, he probably know something, ok" said Sango heading to the phone to call Miroku.

"Hello"

"Miroku, this is Sango I need to talk to you."

"Ah, Sango my love what can I do for you," said Miroku in a sensual voice.

"Can you meet me at Kagome's house, it's real important"

"Well actually my dear Sango, I'm…" Sango heard some commotion in the background before Miroku got back on the phone. "Sure Sango, I'll be their in 10 minutes."

"That was weird," Sango said hanging up the phone. "Is he coming," came Kagome's voice. "Ya"

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sango went to answer it. Kagome's mother had to go back to the grocery store because she forgot something, her little brother was in his room playing video games, and her grandpa was upstairs in his room reading old scrolls.

When she answered the door she was surprised to see Miroku standing there _with _Inuuasha. "What is he doing here," asked Sango cracking her knuckles. "I just need to talk to Kagome, Sango, and explain what happened," said Inuysha backing a few feet away."I don't think so you…" "It's ok Sango, I'll talk to him," said Kagome coming up behind Sango and looking at Inuyasha.

"Can we go somewhere private," asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, we can go for a walk." Kagome grabbed her coat that was hanging on the coat rack, slipped on some shoes and left out the door with Inuyasha in toe. While Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to the park, Sango was looking at Miroku like she was about to hit him. "Did I tell you to bring him, Miroku," "Sango my love, I had no choice, just let them work it out," said Miroku backing away from Sango. "Did you know about this," asked Sango. "I found out two days ago, he said he was going to end it," said Miroku looking away from Sango.

He knows he should have told her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through the park in awkward silence when Kagome spoke up. "Why did you do it Inuyasha, did I mean that little to you." "Don't say that Kagome, you mean more to me than anything," Kagome stopped to look Inuyasha in the eye. "How could I believe that after I just caught you with my cousin, Inuyasha," Kagome was trying not to cry.

"That was a mistake Kagome, I saw Kikyo after my fathers funeral, I was so depressed and she was their. Look Kagome it's over between me and her. Your the only one I care about, Kagome _please_," said Inuyasha embracing Kagome in a tight loving hug.

Kagome didn't know what to think. All she knew was what Inuaysha did was wrong. She was there for him when his father died, after the funeral he said he wanted to be by himself.

Inuyasha's father died of a heart attack. It was all over the news considering he was the one of the richest men in Japan.

"I can't do this Inuyasha, not know, not after what you did. I trusted you, and you betrayed me. I don't think I could get over something like that," Kagome started to walk away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome wait, can't we work this out I still love you," Kagome turned around and said, "No Inuyasha it's over, goodbye"

Inuyasha stood their in the park not believing what he heard. _Kagome just dumped me, what am I going to do. This isn't over, I'll get you back Kagome._ Inuyasha walked back home. When he walked through the door he heard the phone ringing.

"Are you gonna get that Sesshoumaru," shouted Inuyasha. _'Stupid jerk must not be home' _thought Inuyasha when he heard no response from his brother. Inuyasha went to answer the phone. When he picked it up it was somebody he did not want to talk too.

"Hey Yasha-baby, I thought we could spend New Year's together," came Kikyo's sickening voice. Inuyasha so didn't want to deal with her right now. "Kikyo I thought I told you to leave me alone." Kikyo couldn't believe how Inuyasha was acting over Kagome.

"Look Inuyasha Kagome isn't worth it. Just get over her already, you already know I'm willing to do anything for you." O he knew Kikyo, she would do anything for any man with a penis, especially one with money.

"Kikyo I don't have the time to deal with your bullshit, Kagome will always be the gir…No women for me. So go find some other man to share your bed with you fucking whore," Inuyasha hung up the phone before Kikyo had a chance to respond.

He decided to go take a shower, and go out. He sure as hell didn't want to spend New Year's with his stuck up brother

Sesshoumaru had gone for a walk because he did not want to be home when Inuyasha got back.

Sesshoumaru moved to New York after he finished college 3 years ago, one of his father's branch companies was their so he moved there to oversee it. When he heard his father died do to a heart attack, he caught the earliest flight back to Tokyo.

Now that his father's gone he must stay in Tokyo to look after Taisho corp. His father started the business from the ground up. It grew into a multi-billion dollar company and now he was the owner of it since he inherited the company after his father's death. Of course, Inuyasha owns a small part but since he's the elder brother he owns the majority. That's part of the reason him and his brother aren't on good terms. Inuyasha feels he should own half the company.

Idiot.

Sesshoumaru walked into a small diner and decided to get him some food. After he ordered, he went to go look for a place to sit. He saw a young women sitting by herself looking out the window. She looked fairly attractive. Raven hair that was so black it looked almost blue, smooth soft skin, and a nice shapely body, with long milky white legs. When she turned and looked in his direction he noticed she had the most deep blue eyes he'd ever seen, which was uncommon in a Japanese girl. _'A man could get lost in those eyes' _thought Sesshoumaru walking over and sitting in the chair across from her.

When Kagome looked up to see who had sat across from her she was surprised to see who she guesses was Inuyasha's brother there staring at her. "Is this seat taken," he asked. "Um…No, it's not."

Looking at her more closely he noticed this was Inuyasha's girlfriend, what was her name, Higurashi Kagome.

"My brother can be such an idiot sometime, well all the time," said Sesshoumaru giving her a small smile. Kagome looked up when he spoke, she noticed his smile and couldn't help but smile in return.  
"Inuyasha is a big idiot, he thinks an apology will make me forgive and run back to him," said Kagome smiling sadly. "We were always better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe we can go back to being friends."

"Did you tell him that," Sesshoumaru didn't understand how Inuyasha could cheat on this girl with someone who was obviously a whore and a gold-digger. He's only spent a little time with her and already he realizes she's different from other women. "Not in so many words," he heard her say.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother, he never mentioned it," Kagome was starting to feel acquired being with him and talking to him about Inuyasha. I mean she barely knew him, and it didn't help with him staring at her so intently. "I'm not surprised, we don't get along that much, with him being an idiot and all," said Sesshoumaru trying to make her smile again. She gave him a small laugh.

"I don't even know your name," Kagome thought aloud.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru"

"I don't remember seeing you at your father's funeral, where you there," her question caused Sesshoumaru to have a forlorn look. When she realized what she said, she hurried up and apologized. "I am so sorry Sesshoumaru… I mean of course you were there it was your father's funeral, and why wouldn't you go to your fathers' funeral, it's not like your that heartless, not that your heartless at all…I was just sayin'…I'm going to shut up now," Kagome was so embarrassed by this point, she was sure her face was so red. Then she heard him chuckle, then crack up laughing. '_Is he laughing at me.' she thought._

"What's so funny."

"You are," he said with an amused tone.

"You are such a jerk," she said looking mad that he would laugh at her like that. "So I've been told," she heard him say. She looked up at him. '_His eyes are like the sun,' _she thought. '_Her eyes are like the ocean,' _he thought.

"Here's your dinner sir," said the waiter. They both snapped out of their daydream of each other when they heard the waiter. "Thank you," "Sure," said the waiter giving Sesshoumaru an approved stare. He noticed this and gave her the you-want-me-but-you-can't-have-me look, she just turned and walked back the way she came.

"Your not eating," Sesshoumaru stated more than asked. "My mom's having a big New Year's party tonight, I don't want to ruin my appetite," said Kagome. Looking at her watch, she noticed that the said party starts in 20 minutes. "Oh my God, I'm late," Kagome, said rushing out of her seat. "Your more than happy to come, I live in the shrine two blocks from Inuyasha's house," before he could respond she was running out the door.

Kagome finally made it home, running all the way from the diner and up the many shrine steps, she was panting when she came through the door. "Kagome's home mom," yelled Souta.

"Kagome dear, were have you been, Sango and Miroku are here," said Ms. Higurashi walking over to her daughter.

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time."

"That's ok dear, hurry the guests will be arriving soon," Ms. Higurashi went back into the kitchen to finish preparing. Kagome was taking off her coat when Sango came into the room followed by Miroku who had a large red handprint on his left cheek. '_Miroku will never change,' _thought Kagome shaking her head.

"Hey Kagome what happened with Inuyasha," asked Sango.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now, Sango. I'll tell you about it later."

" Sure Kagome we can talk after the…" Sango felt a hand rubbing her butt. "HENTAI," (smack). Sango and Kagome walked off leaving Miroku lying on the floor sporting a matching red handprint on his right cheek with a dazed expression on his face. "You'll come around someday dear Sango," Miroku said getting off the floor. "At it again Miroku," asked Souta walking past laughing.

After everyone showed up for the party, they gathered around the big screen T.V. in the living room to watch the ball drop. They all started to count down

"10, 9, 8,…" "Hello," came a deep masculine voice. Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking sexy. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button up. His outfit contrasted with his white hair. He looked _damn_ good. "You came," "You sound surprised," Before she could answer he said, "Of course I came,"

They both turned and looked at the T.V. "3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR," yelled everyone turning and giving New Year's kisses.

Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru he was staring at her. She felt strong arms wrap around her slender waist, she saw Sesshouamru lean down and felt him capture her lips in a kiss. She closed her eyes and thought, _'Who would have thought I'd be kissing Inuyasha's brother on New Year's. _


	3. First Date

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**A Love till' the End of Time**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru wasn't the type of man to pursue a women. They always came to him willing; he didn't have to do anything. His looks, money and power got him anything he wanted. Right now, he is the most powerful man in Japan. Ever since he took over Taisho corp. he's been on the news, on magazines as Japan's most eligible bachelor. The women were already hounding him no doubt it will be doubled now. The only woman that doesn't seem to be taken in by his charm is the one woman he could see himself having a relationship with, Kagome.

After the New Year's party at Kagome's house last week, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared. He knows she needs some time to get over Inuyasha. Maybe he'll give her a call after work. "Mr. Taisho…" came Sesshoumaru's secretary. "Mr. Onigumo Naraku is holding for you on line 1." Naraku has been trying to merge with his company since his father died.

His father didn't trust Naraku and neither did he. "What is it Naraku," Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. "Sesshoumaru I was hoping to schedule a meeting with you. I've been interested in merging with Taisho corp. for a while now, I am sure your more reasonable than your late father. All due respect," you could hear the sarcasm in his voice. _'How dare he,' _thought Sesshoumaru.

"And how would your company benefit me, Naraku. Because the only thing I see this merging would benefit is yourself," Sesshoumaru's voice was dripping with venom. He couldn't stand Naraku. "Think of the future, with your company and my company together will be unstoppable," Naraku was starting to get annoyed with Sesshoumaru's reluctance.

"Taisho corp. is already the biggest company in Japan, I do not see how merging with Shikon enterprises will benefit me in the future…," Sesshoumaru was through dealing with Naraku. "I am not nor will I ever be interested in your company. Do not contact me again about this Naraku." Sesshoumaru was heated. How dare that loser think he would merge with him when his father wouldn't.

When he hung up the phone on Naraku he went over to his large window overlooking Tokyo.

He thought back to the first time he even heard of Onigumo Naraku, his father had brought him to work with him, he was so excited.

Flashback

'_Do you own this whole building father,' an energetic 8 year old boy asked._

'_Yes son, I own this company and many more like it.' replied an older man with silver hair reaching just below his waist and golden eyes, he looked to be in his mid-30's. _

_As InuTaisho walked into the office with his son, his secretary informed him, Onigumo Naraku was on the phone. InuTaisho went to go answer the phone. 'We've had this discussion before Naraku, I am not interested.' his father said sternly. Sesshoumaru noticed his father's face when a look of horror appeared on it, then it was replaced with one of anger. "Listen to me Naraku, the next time you threaten my family it will be the last thing you do.' InuTaisho slammed the phone down on the receiver. _

'_Father, is everything alright,' asked Sesshoumaru with concern. 'Everythings fine my son.'_

'_Let me show you my office, this is daddy's desk where he makes big decisions, this is daddy's chair were daddy sits while he's making those big hard decisions, and this is daddy's…' Sesshoumaru toned him out and looked around the office for something reallying interesting. He saw a button on the side of his father's desk and pushed it. When he pushed it, a bright light shown from behind him, he turned around to see the largest window he'd ever seen. It reached from one wall to the next._

_He walked over and peered out._

_He felt like he was on top of the world. His father noticed he wasn't paying attention to him. He saw his amazed face and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder._

'_Wow, all this is yours father, you can see the whole world from here,' said a wide-eyed Sesshoumaru. He looked to his father. InuTaisho laughed at his son's behavior. 'Not the whole world son, but most of Tokyo.'_

'_One day this will all be yours son,' his father said kneeling down to look him in the eye,' of course your younger brother Inuyasha will have a place in my company also.' said the elder man._

'_All mine father really,' Sesshoumaru said looking back out the window. He smiled, 'All mine,' he whispered again _

End Flashback

"Jaken"

A small toadish looking man came scampering into the office. He accidently tripped over his own foot. He gave a quick apology for falling and answered Sesshoumaru. "Yes m'lord," Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at Jaken's behavior but didn't. "You will look after Rin today; take her to the zoo or the park, after work I won't be home till later." Sesshoumaru set back down at his desk, meaning that was it, you can leave. When he looked up Jaken was still there. "Might I ask were m'lord is going," Jaken started to squirm under his stoic gaze. "Never mind m'lord, stupid question," Jaken said running out of the office, afraid he was going to be fired for asking the question.

Naraku was furious, he couldn't believe he was being turned down by another Taisho. He needed this company to make him on top. Then he could overthrow Sesshoumaru and take over. He'd be the biggest company in the world. Since Sesshoumaru was being uncooperative he'd have to do it the hard way.

"Kagura"

"Yes Naraku" Oh how Kagura hated working for Naraku. She didn't have a choice though, she was indebted to him and this was the only way to pay it off. Plus she had to take are of her little sister Kanna. "Come in, have a seat," _What is he up to,'_ she thought.

"What I need you to do is…

Inuyasha's been keeping his distance from Kagome to give her time to cool down. He was sure she didn't really want to break up with him. It was just her anger talking, right? Yes, but it's been a week already and he hasn't heard from her. Miroku told him about Sesshoumaru coming over and spending New Year's with her, he failed to mention the kissing part though, he didn't want him to do anything rash.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru would even be at Kagome's house. They didn't even know each other, so why would they spend New Year's together. He had to ask her. That's why he was pacing outside her front door. He was trying to get his words right so he wouldn't sound accusing.

Inuyasha knocked on the door, having what he wanted to say in his head. Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather answered the door, before Inuyasha had a chance to ask was Kagome home, Mr. Higurashi yelled, "DEMON" and placed a sticky piece of paper on his forehead. Ms. Higurashi came and shooed her father away. "Nice to see you again Inuyasha," said Ms. Higurashi cheerily. "Nice to see you again too Ms. Higurashi, is Kagome home." "Yes she's home, come on in,"

"Kagome dear you have a visitor," yelled Ms Higurashi. "OK, MOM, I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN," yelled Kagome from upstairs.

Kagome came bounding downstairs. When she spotted Inuyasha she froze, she wasn't expecting him. "Hey Inuyasha," came Kagome's reluctant voice. "Hey Kags" They moved to sit in the living room.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"I don't like how we left things last time we spoke. We left everything so open."

"I think I made it pretty final when I said we were over Inuyasha," Kagome didn't want to do this with him again. "Kagome you don't mean that, one little mistake and you want to end our 4 year relationship," Inuyasha didn't want to believe Kagome.

"You decided to end our relationship when you slept with another woman. You decided it was over not me," said Kagome standing up. "I already apologized for that Kagome, what more do you want me to say," "You don't have to say anything Inuyasha. It's over. That's it. Nothing else to say." Kagome was starting to get frustrated with Inuyasha. "Does this have anything to do with you being with my brother at the party," Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"How do you even know about that," asked Kagome.

"I didn't even know you to know each other," Inuyasha said.

"We don't, I mean we didn't, we met at a diner and when he said he was your brother I invited him to my mom's party, BIG DEAL," Kagome screamed that last part.

"It is a big deal Kagome when you…" "Kagome telephone," her mom said from the kitchen. Kagome was relieved something interrupted her and Inuyahsa. "Hello" "Hello, Kagome,"

came a deep velvety voice.

"Oh hi Sesshoumaru," said Kagome shyly.

"WHAT, WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING CALLING YOU, KAGOME." Inuyasha was furious what was that bastard doing calling his woman.

"As you can hear, Inuyasha is over," said Kagome eye twitching in annoyance.

"I called to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight, there's this new Italian restaurant that's opening up and I would like to try it with you," Sesshoumaru said confidently.

"Um… I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean…" if your reluctance have anything to do with my brother, I assure you I am nothing like him," said Sesshoumaru.

He had never been turned down by a woman, and he was confident it would never happen.

"No, that's not the reason, it's just…," she said eyeing Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. "Kagome what's he doing calling you, your still my woman." That was the last straw. "Sure I'd love to go out with you tonight, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome.

Inuyasha mouth dropped.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7:00 o'clock," he said.

"I'll be ready, bye," Kagome hung up the phone and sighed.

"Like hell you're going out with him, Kagome. We need to work this out between us." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha you know your way out," she walked past him and ran up the stairs, she had to call Sango and tell her about her date with Sesshoumaru, what was she going to wear.

Inuyasha stood in the living room not quit getting what just happened. He had to go see Sesshoumaru and get some answers, he wasn't about to take what was his.

Sesshoumaru was in his huge walk-in closet going through his many designer clothes for his date tonight.

He decided to go for a black Armani suit, with a burgundy shirt. He didn't wear ties to much, he grabbed a pair or black Stacey Adam dress shoes and went into his bathroom.

Inuyasha was pulling into the driveway, he saw Sesshoumaru's 2006 Lexus parked out front so he knew he was home.

Sesshoumaru was coming out of the shower when Inuyasha rudely barged into his room. "How dare you Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha. "Where do you get off asking Kagome out on a date. She's my girlfriend have you forgotten."

"I distinctly remember Kagome telling me she broke up with you, meaning she's free to be pursued by other,_ better_ men," said Sesshoumaru unraveling his towel and letting it fall to the floor. Inuyasha couldn't believe this bastard was getting dressed in front him.

"Listen Seshoumaru, I can't stop you from going out with Kagome, but remember, she'll always be in love with me, I _was _her first." Inuyasha left out of the room, not wanting to see his brother in all his glory anymore.

Sesshoumaru knew taking of the towel would make Inuyasha leave quicker. It was his room, hell it was his house know, the little ingrate better be glad he didn't kick him out. Plus if want to expose himself he could, he wasn't ashamed. After all he was well endowed.

"I have nothing to wear Sango," said Kagome throwing things out of her closet. "Sango," said Kagome whiningly. Sango still could not believe Sesshoumaru the richest most sexiest man in Japan had asked her out. Not that she wasn't happy for her, just a little jealous.

"Are you listening to me?" Sango broke out of her trance when she heard Kagome speaking. "What did you say," "I have nothing to wear," Kagome said with a groan.

Sango went to the back of Kagome's closet and pulled out a knee length, spaghetti strap black dress. It flared at the bottom. "What's wrong with this Kagome," asked Sango holding the dress up to Kagome's body.

"I can't wear that," said Kagome blushing.

"Why not, it would look good on you, go try it on," told Sango pushing Kagome in the bathroom.

5 minutes later Kagome came out the bathroom looking hot. "Damn, you look hot, he isn't going to keep his eyes off you," said Sango looking Kagome up and down, (not in a gay way, in a friend way). "Really, you don't think it's too much?" asked Kagome. "Naw, he'll love it, now let's find you some shoes and you'll be good to go.

Sesshoumaru pulled up to the shrine at 7:00 o'clock.

He knocked on the door, and a little boy version of Kagome answered the door. "Konbanwa, young man, is Kagome ready." asked Sesshoumaru.

"Are you Kagome's new boyfriend?" asked Souta teasingly "because if you are…" Kagome came down the stairs and heard Souta talking to someone at the door it was Sesshoumaru. _'Oh no,'_ she thought. "…she had diahharea for a week," "SOUTA," yelled Kagome. "Oh no, got to go, bye," said Souta running. "Little brother," mumbles Kagome. "I know the feeling," she heard Sesshoumaru say.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said admiring Kagomes curves in the dress.

"Thank you," Kagome said blushing.

"Are you ready," he asked silkily,

"Yes," was her quick reply.

When they arrived at the restaurant, valley parkers opened the door for him and Kagome. Sesshoumaru gave him the keys so he could park the car. As Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking into the restaurant there was camera's all over snapping pictures of them. Trying to see who Sesshoumaru was with.

They finally made it into the restaurant, which Kagome was glad for, she didn't like all that attention.

They waiter quickly escorted them to their seats; see as how it was Sesshoumaru he didn't need reservations.

"Would you like to order now sir," asked the waiter.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken totillini dish," said Sesshoumaru. "And you miss," asked the waiter smiling at Kagome, which made her blush.

"I'll just have the spaghetti," said Kagome. "Your order's will be ready momentarily," said the waiter walking away and giving Kagome a wink. This made her blush redder. Sesshoumaru noticed this and did _not_ like it.

"Thanks for bringing me here Sesshoumaru, it's really nice. Inuyasha never brought me to places like this," Kagome said looking around. The place really was beautiful, the waiter gave them a table by the balcony, there was a beautiful garden outside. In the inside table were arranged in various sections, not too crowded. The lighting was moderately set, not too bright and not to dark. There was light piano in the background. "You really do look beautiful tonight," she heard him say. "Thanks, you look kawaii in your suit," she said shyly.

"I know, but thanks anyway," he said haughtily.

She laughed at his egotistical smirk. It was cute coming from him. "Inuyasha is a fool for letting you go, you're a remarkable woman Kagome, once your mine I'm never going to let you go," Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was giving her all these compliments.

"Confident are we?" she said.

They started talking about casual things, Kagome telling him she attends Tokyo University, Sesshoumaru telling her about the company, until they were interrupted.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, always a pleasure," came a sinister voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at the man standing over him.


	4. Naraku's Move

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**A Love till' the End of Time**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru said the name so coldly Kagome shivered. She turned around and stared at the man named Naraku. He was tall, but not as tall as Sesshoumaru. He had black stringy hair, and piercing red eyes. When Naraku averted his eyes from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, he smiled and said "Who's the lovely lady Sesshoumaru," Kagome didn't like the evil vibe she was getting from this guy.

"She's none of your concern, Naraku," Naraku just smiled even more and said, while still looking at Kagome, "I'll be in touch Sesshoumaru, in case you change your mind of course," "I won't," Sesshoumaru replied coolly. Naraku just walked away.

After Naraku left the waiter came by with their food, he kept smiling at Kagome making her blush, when he turned and looked at Sesshoumaru he noticed the deadly glare he was receiving, "Um…wwwould tthat be all for this evening…sssir," the waiter said stuttering. "NO, I would insist that you didn't flirt with my date, I hate for you to lose your job over it," said Sesshoumaru with a death glare. "Yyyesss sssir, my deepppest apologies…" "Get out of my sight," said Sesshoumaru with a stoic face.

He heard Kagome's soft giggles from across the table. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Do you make it a habit to school your face like that," Kagome asked.

"He was being rude, you are clearly on a date with me and he wants to flirt with you, this Sesshoumaru will not stand for it," he said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't have to threaten the poor kid; he's probably crying somewhere praying to kami you don't get him fired," she said smiling.

"You are clearly the prettiest girl in here, Kagome, if I have to I will threaten every guy who dares to try and take you away from me," he said it so casually like it was know big deal.

"That guy earlier was that a friend of yours," Kagome wanted to change the subject.

"That was no friend of mine," Sesshoumaru spat. "Oh, gomen nasai," Kagome said regretting what she said. Sesshoumaru noticed he was being a little hard on her, so he tried to ease the tension.

"His name is Onigumo Naraku, he owns Shikon enterprises and he's been trying to get me to merge with his company, but I refused," Sesshoumaru said taking a sip of his wine. Kagome had lemon water because she wasn't old enough to drink yet. "Why," Kagome asked it so innocently he couldn't help but answer her. "Naraku isn't the type of man you want to get involved with, he's done some shady business in the past and I think it's coming back on him, he thinks merging with my company will get him out of it, and possibly put him back on top, but I won't stand for it, my father didn't and neither will I."

She didn't know Sesshoumaru could say those many words all at once. Usually he just gives a simple reply to her questions.

"Oh," was her reply.

"Is your spaghetti to your liking, because if it isn't I assure you…" asked Sesshoumaru.

" No, no, it's wonderful, how's your dish," she didn't want to get the chef fired.

"It's eatable," he said.

"It's eatable, does that mean it's good or ok," _'It's eatable, who says that,'_ thought Kagome.

"My meal is fine, would you like dessert," Naraku showing up ruined the mood. Sesshoumaru would have to deal with him later.

"Dinner was great Sesshoumaru, thanks for taking me out," Kagome said in the car ride home. She really did have a great time with Sesshoumaru, he's such a gentleman, a little arrogant, egotistical, and conceited, but he was also confident and dedicated. The complete opposite of Inuyasha.

When they pulled up to the shrine, Sesshoumaru opened the door for her. '_Such a gentleman,' _she thought.

They went around to the back door, because Kagome didn't want to wake up her family. Sesshouamru stopped to admire the God tree.

"This tree is 500 years old," Sesshoumaru stated.

"My grandfather's tells everyone who visits the shrine about the many legends associated with the God tree," Kagome said smiling. "What's your favorite legend," Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree waiting for her reply. She thought about it, "I would have to say the legend about the hanyou being pinned to this very spot," she rubbed her hand against the spot indicated, "by the woman he claimed to love and who loved him back, apparently an evil hanyou tricked the lovers into thinking the other betrayed one another, all for a sacred jewel," Kagome said reliving the time her jii-chan first told her about it. "The jewel of four souls," she hear Sesshoumaru say.

"You know about the legend," she asked.

"My father told me about it when I was child also, he brought me here after my mother died to offer a prayer," Sesshoumaru said looking towards the sky.

"Sorry for your loss, it's always hard to loose someone close to you," Kagome said. Her father died when she was 7 and she thinks about him all the time.

She had to admit, he looked so good standing their with the moon reflecting of his white hair, giving it a silvery look. He is so handsome, she's the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome, he reached out his hand and rubbed her cheek, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her hair looked bluish in the moon's light.

"Your different from other women, Kagome, that's why I like you," Sesshoumaru said.

"You don't throw yourself at me like other women, I respect you Kagome and I am looking forward to spending a lot more time with you," Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered a "Good night," to her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking how amazing Sesshoumaru is, she went to bed dreaming about a silver haired man clad in white hakamas, and a white hoari with sakura blossoms on the shoulders, with an armor plated chest and two swords resting on his hip. He had a boa on his right shoulder. He had two magenta strips on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was standing on a cliff staring up at the moon with a stoic look on his face, he looked so pale in the moon's light. He was so regal.

Sesshoumaru had an interview with a Wind Kagura, she wanted a position in his company. The thing that caught his attention about her was she used to work at Shikon Enterprises.

"Why have you deciding to leave Shikon Enterprises to work for me," Sesshoumaru asked. "You were Naraku's secretary, right. What happened that made you quit." Kagura was squirming under his stoic gaze. She had to come up with something quick.

"I was sick of Naraku making advances towards me so I quit, he's such a pig. Thinking I'd sleep with him for a raise," '_I hope he bought that,'_ Kagura thought.

Sesshoumaru wasn't buying her story for one minute, that's the reason he's interviewing her and not someone else. When his secretary informed him that someone from Shikon Enterprises had applied for a job and was coming in for an interview he knew this was a setup by Naraku.

Naraku's probably trying to get someone on the inside so he could take him down and take over his company.

It was a good plan, if it wasn't so obvious.

"Alright Ms. Wind, I like your resume you have good experience and I've been looking for a secretary for my little brother. Yura," Sesshoumaru called his secretary on the intercom, "come into my office," Sesshoumaru would play into Naraku's game just to see how it plays out.

"Yes, Mr.Taisho," said Yura.

"Show Ms. Wind to Inuyasha's office and make sure she's settled in," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho," said Yura motioning for Kagura to follow her.

Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha to let him know about his new secretary. "What do you wan't," said Inuyasha angrily on the phone. He was still mad about him and Kagome dating. "Good morning to you too little brother," Sesshoumaru was not looking forward to dealing with Inuyasha's attitude this morning.

"I am sending you a new secretary, her name is Wind Kagura, Inuyasha don't fire this one," commanded Sesshoumaru. Every secretary he's gotten in the last two weeks he's fired because one was too old, and other was too blonde. "Ya, whatever, how's Kagome you to have been spending a lot of time together I'm sure she's sick of your pretty boy attitude and cold façade to realize I am the better man," Inuyahsa said smirking into the phone. He knew just what to say to make Sesshoumaru mad.

"Kagome's perfectly content with me Inuyasha, I am sure you could ask her if you she were speaking to you. But she's not. I'll be sure to remind her who's the better man while she's at my house for the evening," Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and laughed at Inuyahsa's ignorance. The day after their date Inuyasha showed up at her house asking if she's sleeping with Sesshoumaru. They went out on one date and he thinks she's sleeping with him already. Kagome wasn't like that.

Back to business, Naraku plans to spy on him through this Kagura so she can possibly get information on his company that Naraku could use to overthrow him and take over. Not only making him the biggest company but also getting him out of debt.

He'll let Naraku have his way for now, then he'll turn his plan around on him. '_Naraku's a fool if he thinks he can undermine this Sesshoumaru,' _he_ thought._

Later that evening Kagome arrived at Sesshounaru's mansion. She was glad Inuyahsa wasn't going to be there. A small toadish looking man opened the door for her and taking her coat, he escorted her to the living room.

"Sesshoumaru will be with you shortly," she heard him say.

She sat down on the couch, a few minutes later a little girl with a ponytail on the side came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi, Rin's name is Rin," said the little girl.

"Hi Rin, I am Kagome, I've heard so much about you from Seshoumaru," said Kagome_. 'Sesshoumaru never told me how he ended up with her,'_ she thought

"Rin thinks Kagome is pretty, do you think Rin is pretty too," Rin asked.

"Thank you Rin and yes I think you're a very pretty girl," said Kagome scooting over so Rin could sit next to her. "Are you Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, Rin didn't like Sesshoumar's last girlfriend, she was mean. But your different Sesshoumaru's never invited a girl over for dinner before, that's how Rin knows he likes you," Rin said nodding her head. "Are you going to be Rin's new okaa-san," Kagome didn't know how to answer the girl, she didn't want to say no, and sound mean. She heard someone call the little girl's name, and was relieved.

"Sesshoumaru," the girl said cheerily.

She ran up and hugged his leg, he just patted her on the head. She must be content with that small show of affection. '_So like Sesshoumau,' _she thought.

"Go see how Jaken's doing with dinner," said Sesshoumaru.

"Ok," said the little girl running off.

"She's really adorable Sesshoumaru, you never told me how you adopted her," they moved toward the couch. Sesshoumaru set on the end and Kagome set next to him. "I was in my last year of college, when Rin came to me unexpectedly. An old friend of mine died and asked me to take care of her child, she said she always wanted me to be the baby's father. I couldn't say no. A week later the father came demanding his child, Rin was five years old at the time. I payed him a decent amount of money to go away and he did, Rin has been living with me ever since.," Sesshoumaru didn't think he could raise a child by himself, especially girl, but after the first couple of months when she started to speak, things turned out good.

"Wow, that was noble you're a good friend to have Sesshoumaru," Kagome said admiring Sesshoumaru.

"What about a good boyfriend," Sesshoumaru said leaning down for a kiss.

"That too," Kagome said filling in the space for them to kiss. Before they could get into it, Rin came running into the living room yelling, dinners ready.

After dinner Rin decided they should watch a movie, so they ended up watching Bambi 2, which was good, even Sesshoumaru was engrossed in the movie.

Rin ended up falling asleep half way into the movie so Sesshoumaru and Kagome tucked her into overly populated bed of stuffed animals. Then they went back downstairs and watched the end of the movie.

Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen to get some wine and they moved to the living room and turned on the fireplace. Kagome was reluctant to drink because she was under age, but Sesshoumaru assured her he wouldn't call the police.

"Last time I drank Inuyasha took me to this party at a friend's house, I ended up throwing up in the pool, then falling in," Kagome said taking a sip of wine, "it was so embarrassing." She started to laugh at the old memory. "I am sure it wasn't that bad, the first I got drunk was at my friends dorm, he had this crazy idea that we should dress up like girls and see if we could get into the all girl sorority party," Sesshoumaru didn't want to finish this story, he forgot how embarrassing it was. "Well, did you get in" he heard Kagome say. He sighed. "Ya, we got in but it wasn't an all girls party, there were men there also, we didn't want to blow are cover so we played it out," Kagome turned around and faced Sesshoumaru, the story was getting to good. "What happened next," she asked eagerly. "I sware you repeat this to anyone and you'll wish you were never born," Sesshoumaru said glaring at her in totally serious mode. She laughed and nodded.

"There was this guy, he took an interest in me and kept filling up my cup with beer, so I was wasted that whole night," "Get to the good part," Kagome said impatiently. He groaned he did not want to finish this story. "My friend and I woke up in some room with smeared lipstick totally naked, and our clothes nowhere to be seen, so we crept out of the all girls sorer house with pillows covering our manly parts," Kagome was on the floor laughing by this point. "Oh my god the great Sesshoumaru made out with a guy," "That was never proven," she heard him say. She only laughed more. "You totally won the most embarrassing moment ever in life," Kagome said still laughing.

This was the most fun Kagome has had in a long time, Inuyasha didn't even open up this much to her. It was all about _him_, we could go out on _his_ time, he even chose were we went out. But with Sesshoumaru it was totally different he asks were _I_ wants to go, he asks _my_ opinion on things. He is so great.

Sesshoumaru never felt this strongly about a woman before, it was always hit it and quiet it with other women but with Kagome it was different. He wanted to be honest with her, tell her things about himself and get to know her in the process. It's only been a couple of weeks but he felt like he was falling in love.

Something he swore would never happen.


	5. A Hanyou's Legend

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**A Love till' the End of Time**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru was trying to get out the office early today so he could spend the rest of the day with Kagome.

It has been three weeks since he hired Kagura and so far, he noticed she's been stealing important paperwork and taking it back to Naraku. Of course she wouldn't be stealing it if he didn't want her to. He's been purposefully planting what seem like important documents so she could take the bait.

A little while longer he'll have Naraku right where he want's him. Then he'll be rid of that pathetic fool for good.

"Goddamnit Sesshouamru," Inuyasha came barging into the office yelling breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What is it Inuyasha," asked Sesshoumaru with an annoyed tone.

"I' am sick of that damn secretary," he stated taking a set, "she's lazy, she's disrespectful, all she do is talk on the phone, she barely does what I ask her, why can't I fire her, the other saps were way better than her."

"Because Inuyasha I am trying to close a very important…case, and she's helping me do it," Sesshoumaru said trying not to give too much away.

"Then why can't she be your damn secretary instead of _mine_," Inuyasha bit out angrily.

Sesshoumaru could fill a headache coming on. Ever since things, started getting serious with him and Kagome Inuyasha's been bugging him more than usual.

"Look Inuyasha, I don't have the time to deal with this right now, I have a meeting to get to then I'll be leaving early for the rest of the day," Sesshoumaru said gathering up some papers he'll need for the meeting and putting it into his briefcase.

"Leaving early, you never leave early," Inuyasha was looking at his brother as if he was crazy. Sesshoumaru doesn't leave work early he's usually the last one to leave. "Got a date tonight," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a date _with_ Kagome, I want to take her to the theatre tonight," Sesshoumaru bought these tickets to a play tonight. The play is based on the legend of the hanyou that was pinned to the tree in Kagome's backyard. He thought she'd love a reenactment of it. Therefore, he bought tickets so they could go.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said walking out the office.

"What have you got for me this week Kagura," came a sickening voice.

"Sesshoumaru is at a meeting as we speak that's supposed to expand his company internationally. I managed to steal these files that goes into detail how he will make his companies products the must have in the world," Kagura said. She hated to do this to Sesshoumaru but it was the only way.

"Good, very good Kagura, if this works out for me I might just give you your freedom," Naraku said with a mischievous grin.

"Mr. Onigumo, you have a phone call on your private line," came the voice of Naraku's secretary. He signaled for Kagura to leave and picked up the call. "Hello,"

"Hi Naraku, I was calling to see if we were still on for tonight," came the voice on the other end.

"Yes Kikyo, I'll pick you up around 6:00 o'clock," said Naraku.

"Ja ne," he hung up the phone. The only reason he was taking her to this stupid play because Kagura informed him Sesshoumaru was going, and he was looking forward to seeing that young lady he was with last time.

There in the magazines as Japan's hottest couple. _It was sickening, he thought._

After he take's over his company he'll take her as well.

Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was taking her to the theatre she was so excited. The minute he hung up the phone she called Sango, she didn't answer but she could brag later.

She was in her room getting ready, she decided on wearing a long elegant sky blue dress, she put her hair in a bun with two strips of hair in the front to frame her face. She went into her bathroom and put on light make-up and jewelry.

She came out her room and grabbed her purse. "You look beautiful dear," she heard her mother say.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru is a lucky man," Ms. Higurashi said. "No, I'm the lucky one, he's been so great to me, I never felt this way about anyone before, not even Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Does he feel the same way, Kagome," her mother asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Kagome said hopefully. "Be sure, you know what happened last time you gave your heart away," her mother advised wisely. "I will mom, thanks," they hugged each other and went downstairs.

They heard some commotion coming from the living room so they headed their. There was her boyfriend in the living room playing Marvel vs. Capcom with Souta. "When did you get hear Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked moving into the living room.

"He got here a couple minutes ago Kagome, I told him you weren't ready yet so now he's playing the game with us," Souta explained. "Now he's wiping Souta's butt with Wolverine," Kohaku laughed.

Kohaku is Sango's little brother, he's a year older than Souta.

"I remember him beating you just a couple minutes ago Kohaku," Souta said. He had Captain America, he was no match for Wolverine.

"I'll be ready in a bit," Sesshoumaru said.

"Take your time," Kagome sat on the couch.

Three hands later and they were out the door. The driver was waiting for them when they made it to the limo. He opened the door for them and they stepped in.

"I'd forgotten how fun video games were, I will have to get Rin one," Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin or you," Kagome laughed

When they arrived at the theatre they were escorted to their seats, they had balcony seats so Sesshoumaru purchased some mini binoculars for Kagome.

The play told the story of a young woman who fell through a magical well in her backyard that sent her 500 years in feudal Japan. It showed how she broke the curse that sealed the hanyou to the tree, later they realize she's the reincarnation of the miko that he fell in love with 50 years ago and who pinned him to the tree. Later it tells how the miko from the future and the hanyou set out on a journey to find the jewel shards after she shatters them into hundreds of pieces and they scatter all over the world. On their journey the meet a kitsune fox, a perverted monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand, and a taijuya. They all team up to stop the evil hanyou whom they all have a vendetta against and who is also after the jewel fragment for his own evil purposes. It shows how the miko from the future slowly starts to fall in love with the hanyou. Towards the end of play they defeat the evil hanyou and make the jewel whole again. The miko from the future and the hanyou live happily together.

"The play was so beautiful and well done, thanks for taking me Sesshoumaru," Kagome said linking her arm with his.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I thought you might enjoy it and I am glade you did," he said leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, when she gasped he took the opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth.

"Slow down Sesshoumaru, save some for the bedroom," came Naraku's voice.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and blushed a deep red for getting caught making out in a public place.

"What are you doing here Naraku," said Sesshoumaru through clenched teeth. He was angry at being interrupted and he was even angrier at who it was. "I was here enjoying the play with my date of course," Naraku smirked and signaled for Kikyo to come join him.

"You must be the lovely Higurashi Kagome, I've read so much about you," Naraku said moving closer toward her until Sesshoumaru intervened.

"Over protective are we," Naraku said glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Never can be to careful," Sesshoumaru said with a heated glare of his own.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome," Kikyo couldn't believe Kagome was here with Sesshoumaru. "I see you've moved on to bigger and richer men Kagome, tire of Inuyasha already," Kikyo said it so sickening she got goosebumps.

"Well, after I caught you in bed with him Kikyo it kinda ruined it for me, don't want to catch anything," Kagome countered. Naraku was enjoying this little cat fight. "Don't blame me because you couldn't keep up with your man," said Kikyo smirking. Kagome moved closer toward Kikyo.

"I wouldn't have to if gold-digging sluts like you didn't exist," Kagome said snidely. Sesshoumaru smirked he'd never seen this part of Kagome.

"Why you little bitch," Kikyo moved to slap Kagome but Sesshoumaru caught her hand in mid stride. "Take your whore and leave Naraku," Seshoumaru's voice was dripping with acid. How dare she try to harm what was his.

Naraku was loving the little quarrel between the women before Sesshoumaru had to jump in and ruin it. He bowed and left with Kikyo following close behind.

"I don't believe that…she tried to hit me, that little…I hate her so much, then she wants to imply that I' am a gold-digger like her, I'm nothing like her she's lower than dog shit, she's…" Sesshoumaru kissed her pulling her toward him so she was straddling his waist.

"You are so sexy when your angry," he said taking her lips to his again. He started sucking on her neck. "Why don't we go back to my place and I'll cook you some dinner," he said.

"That sounds great," she said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good cook Sesshoumaru," Kagome said taking a fork full of lasagna in her mouth. "It's something I picked up," he said.

"By the way, where's Rin," asked Kagome.

"She's spending the night at a friend house," answered Sesshoumaru. Kagome nearly choked on her food, "She's what," she don't think she heard him right. He rolled his eyes.

"I let her spend the night at a friends house," he repeated.

"That must have been hard, your precious little Rin, spending a night away from daddy," Kagome said unbelievingly.

"I couldn't say no to that face she gave me and those puppy eyes, which she learned from you I might add," he said taking the dishes to the sink for Jaken to do later.

They moved to the living room and just sat their drinking their wine in companionable silence. When Kagome made a sudden move to get more comfortable Sesshoumaru spilled his drink all over her dress.

"Sorry, I got something you can change into," Sesshoumaru said heading for his bedroom. His room was huge. It was a dark mahogany color. He has this beautiful fireplace sculpted into a giant dog's mouth, it's beautiful, looking up she noticed the ceiling was engraved with a giant dog howling at the moon.

Amazing.

"Here," he said handing her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, "you can change in the bathroom to your left." The bathroom was the size of her bedroom. The tub was like a Jacuzzi and the shower was like a built in waterfall. She quickly changed into the clothes he gave her and came out.

Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard Kagome coming out the bathroom. He noticed his shirt was loosely fitting on her and came a little past her thighs you could barely see the boxer shorts. She looked sexy in his clothes. He had already changed into some jogging pants and a t-shirt.

"You have a beautiful room, the decorum is lovely," she said looking around. "Your lovely," Sesshoumaru said stroking her cheek. Kagome blushed and looked towards the ground.

He brought her face back to his and smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips yet again in a passionate kiss. He poured all he felt for her on that one kiss. He started nibbling on her bottom lip begging for entrance, when she granted it he wasted no time in exploring her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her closer to his body. She could feel his manhood pressing into her stomach and she let go for a breath of air.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"I want to…I love you Sesshoumaru " Kagome said. Her heart was pounding in her chest she could her it in her ears. _'What if he doesn't feel the same way,'_ she thought.

"I love you to Kagome," Sesshoumaru crooned. She smiled, he just made her the happiest girl in the world.

Sesshoumaru never felt for a woman the way he felt for Kagome and the fact that she returned those feeling made him fall even deeper in love with her.

He cupped her cheek with his right hand and kissed her softly, he started to move down her jaw toward her neck. He moved her slowly to the bed as he was doing this and laid her down gently.

He looked into her eyes and he could see the love and trust she had for him, he started kissing her again while slowly taking off the clothes he had just given her.

They made love twice that night before falling into a content full sleep.

**I not good with the wholelemons or limescenes. So for all you people that was looking for it. I'm like totally sorry.**


	6. Threats and New Beginnings

**Saiyuki Himitara**

**A Love till' the End of Time**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I had loads of fun writing it, it didn't take me that long. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke up to the morning rays of the sun shining in through the curtains. The events of last night started to run through her head and she couldn't help but blush. Seshhoumaru did things to her she didn't think was possible. It was wonderful; Sesshoumaru was gentle and caring.

She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru still asleep. Their legs were intertwined and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

She had to pee really badly but she didn't want to wake up Sesshoumaru.

She started to ease his hand from around her waist and maneuver her legs from his once free of that she scooted closer toward the edge of the bed, just when she thought she was clear to strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against a firm chest.

"Where do you think your going, beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"Just to the bathroom," she said placing a quick kiss on his lips and getting off the bed and going to the bathroom.

Kagome came out the bathroom yawning and stretching, "So what are we doing today Sesshoumaru," she looked around and noticed he was not in the room. She put on one of his shirts and headed for the kitchen.

There he was in nothing but some sweat pants making coffee, he never looked more sexier.

Kagome came up behind him and wrapped her little arms around his waist, he stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her. "Good morning my koibito," he said lovingly Kagome blushed she guesses she was his lover know. "Last night was amazing, you were amazing" she said looking up into his loving golden eyes. "I was wasn't I," he said haughtily. She playfully punched him in the stomach and said, "You are such an arrogant ass."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he said leaning in for a kiss. He started running his hands along her thighs all the way up to her behind. When he gave it, a little squeeze Kagome gasped and he wasted no time to dive his tongue into her mouth.

Inuyasha picked that time to coming strolling into the kitchen. When he saw the two, he could not help the jealousy that was running through his veins.

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha standing their all tense and knew he was about to crack, "I love you so much Kagome," he said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "I love you to Sesshoumaru," Kagome said not realizing what was going on behind her.

"You what," Inuyasha spat, Sesshoumaru smirked having got the desired reaction out of him.

Kagome whipped around when she heard Inuyasha from behind her.

"You love him," Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said nervously. "How could you love him Kagome," Inuyasha asked trying to calm down.

"Look Inuyasha, we are in love, deal with it," Sesshoumaru said moving to get breakfast started.

Inuyasha grumpily sat at the kitchen table mumbling curse words. Kagome slowly sat in the seat next to him. "After we pick up Rin, how bout we take her to the zoo," said Kagome talking to Sesshoumaru. "She'll like that," Sesshoumaru said putting the eggs on the plates.

"Where's my damn breakfast," asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sat a plate in front of Kagome and himself. "If your hungry Inuyasha, make your own damn breakfast," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled. "I believe you are the bastard child Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru smirked into his cup of orange juice.

Inutaisho was married to Sesshoumaru's mother Sakura before she died, but he never married Inuyasha mother Izayoi. He regretted it though.

"That wasn't nice," Kagome said scoldingly. Sesshoumaru just hunched his shoulders and turned the other way. The phone started ringing and Sesshoumaru went to answer it.

"I have to go into the office for a minute, I'll pick up Rin on my way back," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome. He ran up the stairs to shower and change. When he came back down Kagome was in the living room watching T.V.

"You'll be ready when I get back," he asked. Kagome nodded, he kissed her on the forehead and left.

Kagome's been meaning to talk to Inuyahsa for a while now but never got the chance.

'_Now or never,'_ she thought hading for the kitchen. He was still there finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome sat next to him at the table. "Look, I'm sorry how things ended between us," she said. When she got no answer from him she continued. "I know you don't like the idea of me and your brother together but your going to have to get over it, I still consider you my friend Inuyasha and I don't want any hard feelings between us."

Inuyasha knew he didn't have a chance with Kagome know that she was in love with his brother. There was just no competition. He guesses he could be just her friend, that is how they started.

"Alright Kagome," he said, "but if he hurts you or you start to feel differently toward him, I'm right here."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said standing up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the Taisho building at 9:10, the office had called and informed him that they were having a problem with the computers and didn't know how to handle it. He could only guess that Naraku's made his move.

"This better be good," Sesshoumaru said walking into the computer lab. "Sssooorry to have disssturbed you at hhhome Mr. Taisho onn yyyour dday off," "spit it out already," yelled Sesshoumaru. "Yyyess sssir the computers picked up stock transfers that we didn't authorize," said the technician, "we can't seem to override it, sir,"

'_Naraku is such a fool,'_ thought Sesshoumaru smirking. He was playing right into his hands.

"Don't worry about that, can you tell me where it's going," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um yes sir," said the technician typing some codes into the computer. "it says here it's going to… Shikon Industries, but that can't be right, what's going on here," he said more to himself. The technician couldn't figure out how all of Taisho Inc's stocks were being added to Shikon Industries then reverted back to Taisho's along with the rest of Shikon Indutries.

It was like we were getting back the original stocks stolen while taking the rest of Shikon Enterprises.

"A couple months ago I fired a computer engineer, Naraku wasted no time to hire him. When I found out that Naraku was trying to take over my company, I told him he could have his job back with a bonus and he agreed to help meoverthrow Naraku, while Naraku thought he was helping him overthrow me," Sesshoumaru explained smugly.

Sometimes he amazed himself with his brilliance.

He was so brilliant it was an excellent plan. In a little over 10 hours, Naraku would not have a company or a penny.

'_It was like taking money from an ignorant ass man,' _thought Sesshoumaru.

Naraku did not understand how things were going. It started so well. He was stealing all of Sesshoumaru stocks but then all of sudden it back tracked taking not only his own back but his as well. Worst of all there was nothing he could do about it.

Every time he tried to override the system, he wounded up at a dead end firewall's were placed everywhere.

His whole company was falling apart; soon he would be penniless.

'_This can't be happening to me,'_ thought Naraku.

"Can we see the giraffes first, no, no, the monkey's Rin want to see the monkey's first, and then the giraffes," Rin said looking to her father. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod of approval. You would think she wasn't here a couple weeks ago.

"Come on Kagome Sesshoumaru said we can see the monkey's first," Rin started pulling on Kagome's coat. "Slow down Rin we'll have plenty of time to see all the animals," Kagome said.

Everything was going well; Sesshoumaru thought he'd never be this happy, this content. He had a beautiful loving girlfriend that cared for Rin. He owned a multi-billion dollar company that was steadily growing, what more could he ask for.

"So how have things been going with you and Kagome," asked Miroku. Him and Inuyasha agreed to meet up at the manga café.

"We agreed to just be friends, after I caught her and Sesshoumaru making out this morning in the kitchen, she made it pretty clear that she choose Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha.

"This morning," said Miroku with a perverted look on his face, "that means Kagome spent the night,"

"Ya what of it," said Inuyasha annoyed that they were talking about Kagome's sex life. "Nothing, nothing," said Miroku waving his hands in front of his face.

"What's going on with you and Sango, you to have been spending quit a lot of time together," asked Inuyasha.

"Ah, Sango the love of my life, I plan on taking her out to her favorite restaurant tonight, rent her favorite movie, once I have her right where I want her, I'll make my move," said Miroku confident in his plan to seduce Sango.

"Get over yourself, Sango will never go for that," said Inuyasha.

The waitress came over to take their orders. "Are you guys ready to order," she asked looking from one to the other.

Inuyasha had never seen a more stunning girl, she had long white hair like his copper skin and violet eyes. _She's beautiful,_ he thought.

Miroku noticed the look Inuyasha was giving the waitress, he had to admit she was a pretty looking women.

"My, my, my," said Miroku with a large grin on his face, "I never seen such a pretty girl working here before, are you new."

"Yes, I just started working here a week ago," she said. "My names Shiori."

"I am Miroku, and this is my friend Inuyasha," he said motioning to Inuyasha who was just staring at Shiori, "Nice to meet you both," she said.

Inuyasha finally decided to speak up

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime," she heard the one named Inuyasha ask. "Well…," she didn't know what to say, she just met the guy. He was cute, with the rugged boyish look. "Sure, I'd love to," he heard her say. "But first can I take your order," she said smiling.

"Alright, where are you taking me," asked a blindfolded Kagome.

"You'll see, were almost there," said Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had came and picked up Kagome, things were going good, it's been a couple of months since he overthrew Naraku and he hasn't heard anything yet. Rin will be starting the 5th grade soon and him and Kagome were in love. He figured it was the perfect time to ask that special question.

"Alright," we're almost their he said. Kagome could hear some type of twirling up ahead, like a helicopter. When he took the blindfold off that is exactly what she saw, a helicopter.

"Ummm…Sesshoumaru, I don't know about this," she said looking at the helicopter with a tinge of fear. "Don't worry it'll be fine," he said taking her hand and leading her toward the helicopter.

"Where are we going," asked Kagome raising her voice a little for him to hear. "You'll see," he said. The pilot looked towards Sesshoumaru, "we'll be landing soon" he heard the pilot say. Sesshoumaru gave the pilot and nod.

He could see their destination up ahead.

He motioned for Kagome to look. "Wow," she breathed. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Is that where we're going," she asked. Not believing the sight in front of her. It was the biggest yacht she had ever seen, it had to be atleast 300 to 350 ft long. It was beautiful, absolutely stunning.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome gawking at his mega yacht, he couldn't help but admire his own wealth.

When they landed, Sesshoumaru lead Kagome to the lower deck, showing her around the mega yacht. It has 8 rooms. The master bedroom was fully decked out with a Jacuzzi tub for the bathroom. There was a swimming pool on the upper back side of the deck that turned into a hot tub also.

Sesshoumaru wanted to wait until the sun went down and the moon shone in the starry sky to ask his question. He picked this day specific, because it was the first full moon of the month.

"Dinner was amazing, best I'd ever had give my compliments to the chef," Kagome said to the waiter that was clearing the table. He gave a respective bow toward the both of them and left them alone.

Kagome moved toward the railings and leaned over the edge, she looked up and noticed the moon was full tonight she gave a small smile.

He was nervous as hell, never had he been this nervous before. It was the perfect time to ask her.

'_She looks so beautiful tonight, now or never, he thought._

He moved behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered an 'I love you Kagome' in her ear and started placing open mouth kisses on her neck. When she said it back he went on.

"I've never felt more content, more alive with anyone before then when I'm with you," he continued, "you complete me Kagome, and I feel that we were meant to be together forever, I feel that our love could last till the end of time," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a white velvety box. Kagome was practically in tears, she couldn't believe he was saying these beautiful words to her, he was proposing.

"Kagome, my love, will you marry me," he asked opening the box and reviling the biggest most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. She was crying, now, all the emotion she felt she couldn't muster up and words, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried tears of joy. Sesshoumaru wanted to hear her say the words. "Will you," he asked again.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you Sesshoumaru," she choked out. He slipped the ring on her finger it was a perfect fit. "I love you so much," she embraced him in a fierce hug and claimed his lips with hers.

Little did they know there were being watched by a pair of cold calculating red eyes.

Kagome awoke with a start that night, she felt an evil vibe run up down her spine and through her toes.

She decided to get a glass off water to calm her nerves. She eased out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen. After getting a glass of water, she placed it in the sink, and was on her way back to the bedroom when a light caught her eye. When she turned to look and dark clad figured jumped from the shadows and grabbed her.

Sesshoumaru awoke a few minutes later having missed the warmth Kagome provided. He noticed she wasn't in bed with him so he slipped some pants and headed for the door.

"Kagome," he called her name. No answer. "Kagome," he said a little more sterner. Still know answer. He was getting worried, he could feel something wasn't right.

"Lose something, Sesshoumaru," he heard a familiar sickening voice from behind him.

"Naraku," he said turning around. Naraku was holding a knife to Kagome's neck, she was crying, pleading with her eyes for him to save her.

All he saw was pure hatred running through his eyes, hatred towards him. "You took everything from me, my company, my business, my reputation," Naraku's voice was taking on a monstrous tone, "because of you I have nothing left."

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to take control of the situation, he couldn't make a move without Naraku hurting Kagome and he didn't want to take that chance. "Now I'm going to take something precious away from you," said Naraku. He put a little more pressure on the knife, crimson liquid ran down Kagome's neck, Kagome started to squirm from the pain, tears ran down the corners of her eyes.

"Naraku, please," said Sesshoumaru with a hint of fear in his voice. He was afraid of losing yet another woman that meant so much to him, his mother being the first. "Is that fear, from the great Sesshoumaru, I can see the concern you have for this woman, does she mean that much to you," Naraku asked loving the control he has over him.

"Yes, she does, please don't hurt her, I beg you," said Sesshoumaru moving a little closer.

"Sesshoumaru begging, o how the mighty have fallen, this women must be quiet the little seductress to have the almighty Sesshoumaru begging," Naraku cooed.

"I might just keep this little vixen for myself," said Naraku licking the side of Kagome's face. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to rush him. It was the only chance he had and probably the only opportunity he'd get.

Kagome was knocked to the floor, while Sesshoumaru and Naraku struggled for possession of the knife. Naraku knew he couldn't take Sesshoumaru on with brute force, so he leaned in and bite him on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru groaned from the pain and head butted Naraku, Naraku stumbled back slightly dazed. By the time he regained his composure it was to late, Sesshoumaru decked him in the eye, punched him in the jaw, and gave the knock out blow to the nose.

Naraku was down for the count.

Sesshoumaru quickly went to see about Kagome, "Are you alright," he asked.

"I was so scared," she said. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

He called the coast guard after they had Naraku secured, the arrived as the sun started to come up. Naraku had managed to kill the pilot and the co-pilot and seriously injuring but not fatally injuring the chef and the hired help, they'll pull through.

"Are you ready to go home," he asked looking down at her.

"Yes, I think I had enough excitement for the rest of the month," she said tiredly.

"Good lets' go home, so you can plan our wedding," he said. "You mean so we can plan our wedding."

"That's a women's job, let me worry about the honeymoon."

**That's it. The last and final chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed my fic. I had a blast writing it. They'll be a short epilogue after this chapter. Thank you to all my loyal readers.**

**Hopefully I'll continue to write after this.**


End file.
